los Merlìn de oro
by sanvero
Summary: bueno algo como los oscar pero no igual perdon no soy buena para los summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para empezar quiero decir que este no es un fic muy convencional sino mas bien la entrega de los hemmm de los…. Merlín eso de los Merlín de oro a nuestros queridos personajes de harry potter y es que con todo esto de los premios oscar me dije y porque no? Y aquí estoy con esta loca idea que se me ocurrió en la mañana cuando aun estaba en la cama. Claro se que la entrega va ha ser un poco tardía con respecto a los oscar pero señores estos son los extraordinarios Merlín de oro. Consiste en que dejen sus reviews nominen a alguien en cada categoría.

Bueno decir que ningún personaje es mío sino de su respectiva autora solo la idea es mía y no digo que sea demasiado original y bueno a lo que vinimos.

Entrega de los Merlín de oro

Un gran teatro lleno a rebosar de magos y brujas se encuentran sentados mirando hacia el escenario completamente oscuro, de pronto una luz se enciende luego otra y otra hasta quedar completamente iluminado, en el centro del magnifico escenario hay un podio color oro y plata y a cada lado de este hay una estatua de tamaño natural de un hombre de túnica larga y sombrero de punta de los cuales sobresalen estrellas labradas, también tiene en su mano derecha un cetro y su barba y bigote hacen que su cara parezca muy bondadosa. De un lado del escenario sale un hombre muy parecido al de la estatua pero este lleva una túnica completamente blanca se coloca detrás del podio levanta las manos y comienza a hablar

-Bienbenidos sean todos y todas a esta primera entrega del Merlín de oro yo albus dumbledore seré su presentador a lo largo de toda la entrega de estas tan codiciadas estatuillas (aplausos) gracias estoy muy emocionado por haber sido elegido como el primer presentador de esta primero y memorable entrega de los Merlín de oro.

Bien al ser como dije antes la primera entrega solo tenemos nueve categorías pocas pero buenas-dijo en forma teatral- y lo que han estado esperando las categorías son:

El más guapo (espero ganar)

La más bella (espero que mi minerva gane)

El o la más despeinado/a

El más odioso

El mejor merodeador

El mejor animago (incluido remus aunque no lo sea convertirse en lobo cada luna llena tiene que valer algo)-entre la multitud se puede ver a un remus muy sonrojado pero con un gran sonrisa.

El peor vestido

El más feo

-Y por ultimo:

El mejor director de Hogwarts

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de y a ti que?

-Hemmm bueno bueno el mejor de los mejores o sea que de todos se sacara al mejor y le daremos un estatuilla y además un premio sorpresa. Esperamos sus nominaciones buenas noches y muchas gracias a todos por venir

Todos se quedaron con cara de pocos amigos después de la larga espera para entrar solo eso? Y bueno en vista de que las luces se apagaban y ya querían empezar a limpiar el teatro se fueron todos.

N.A

Bueno muy corto pero es que solo es la idea y sinceramente espero de sus nominaciones o mejor dicho reviews con los que desean nominar en cada categoría pueden poner el mismo en mas de una categoría si quieren y también si quieren el porque y bueno eso seria todo por el momento hasta la próxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecimientos y disculpas al final.

Los Merlín de oro

El ya conocido teatro en el que se realizaban la entrega de los Merlín de oro lucia en su esplendor y como no estaba lleno a rebosar de magos y brujas de toda clase. El escenario en que lucían las estatuas tamaño natural y doradas del gran mago merlín se pueden admirar una serie de luces de color rojo verde azul y demás colores que vuelan por todo el y que dan la apariencia de ser hadas y que vistas de cerca pues eso es lo que son . De pronto las luces de todo el escenario se encienden (tenia una luz media antes) y del lado izquierdo de este sale nuestro presentador Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches y sean todos bienvenidos a esta la segunda parte de la primer entrega de los gloriosos, extraordinarios, magníficos, codiciados, mej…

-Eeejemmmm –se escucha de la parte frente y baja del escenario donde el maestro de la banda nuestro querido Hagrid con su corbata amarilla y puntos rojos le interrumpe.

-Perdón es que me emocione ya saben bueno de los Merlín de oro.

"Y bueno ya hemos recibido sus nominaciones para las categorías y ahora tenemos a 2 por cada una para que ustedes mismos los escojan" (aplausos)

- gracias así que pues invito a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall a que me traiga el sobre con los 2 nominados por la categoría de el mas guapo.

Del lado derecho del escenario sale la prof. Mcgonagall

-Aquí tienes Albus –le entrega un sobre color azul oscuro.

-Gracias minerva-le guiña un ojo- bueno y los nominados por la categoría el mas guapo son…. (Música suspenso) Draco Malfoy por….-le cedió la palabra a Mcgonagall

-Sus ojos de ensueño ese cabello divino y…….

-Ejemm… bueno y el otro es Sirius Black por…

-Por su porte y bueno en general por casi todo!

-Eh si gracias Minerva y buena suerte a los dos.

En el publico se puede apreciar una cabellera platinada y ojos grises mantener una mirada de odio y competición con otro de cabello largo y negro y ojos azul oscuro.

-Y para seguir invito a Remus Lupin para que me traiga el siguiente sobre

Remus al igual que Mcgonagall entra por el lado derecho del escenario con un sobre amarillo que le entrega a Dumbledore

-Gracias Lupin y las nominadas son (música misión imposible) Hagrid!

-Perdón me equivoque –dijo este (N.A je bueno el me pidió el trabajo y como negármele a esa montaña de pelo?)

-Bueno las nominadas para la mas bella son (ahora si música suspenso) Fleur Delacour por...

-Yo diría que por el simple hecho de ser veela-dijo muy tranquilamente Remus

-Buena excusa y la 2º es… Hermione Granger por...

-Esteee aunque yo aya sido su profesor y este mal decir esto-dijo sonrojado- hermione es una chica muy linda tanto por fuera como por dentro mas por dentro y creo que eso es lo que la ha llevado a ser una nominada claro esta y ese vestidito que uso en el baile de navidad (ojos sádicos.)- con ese esco…

-Heee si claro gracias Remus

A Remus se lo llevaron dos magos grandotes

-Ejemm buena suerte a las nominadas

-Y para no perder el hilo invito a Gilderoy Lockhar

Comienza a salir una niebla del suelo del escenario y bajando desde el techo por medio de ¿un columpio? Baja Lockhart. El público se queda con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a excepción de un grupo de chicas con un cartel que dice: TE AMAMOS LOCKI. Y que aplauden como locas.

-Gracias mi amado publico yo su siempre admirado mago tengo en mis manos este pequeño sobre color rojo manzana estadounidense cortada a las 5:00am, parecida a mi capa color rojo manzana canadiense cortada por la tarde después de una mañana de lluvia.-dijo dando una voltereta que hizo lanzar suspiros a las chicas de la pancarta.

-Si si gracias Locki jeje- y le arrebato el sobre de las manos- y dime como te escapaste del manico… quiero decir cuando te dieron de alta en el hospital.

-En realidad solo salí de mi descanso por que la realizadora de esta entrega me pidió que digo me rogó que viniera (N.A si claro como no) y esos caballeros vestidos de blanco me escoltaron asta aquí.

-Bueno pues aquí están los nominados a la categoría del más despeinado y son… Harry Potter y James Potter padre he hijo compitiendo y son nominados por…

-Es obvio que por que no tienen el porte ni la elegancia de ir a una peluquería a que les ricen el cabello o que les hagan peinados como hago yo adem…

-Buena suerte a los dos- lo corto.

El publico estallo en aplausos

De pronto un ladrido unos cuantos gritos y otro ladrido, de entre el publico sale un gran perro negro con un sobre negro en el hocico y salta hasta el escenario donde Dumbledore lo recibe acariciándole la cabeza.

-Gracias Sirius-dijo mientras tomaba el sobre. Acto seguido el perro se transforma en humano.

-No hay de que

-Y los nominados para la categoría del más odioso son… (Música suspenso (he puesto a Hagrid a trabajar)) Peter Pettigrew por

- Creo que todo el mundo es consiente de eso pero lo voy a decir por transformarse en rata y a nadie le gustan las ratas a excepción de Ron que tiene el gusto en las orejas.

-Nada mas?

-He si por?

-No por nada y el otro es Severus Snape por…

-Hay… que no decir de mi querido quejicus uno por que me cae mal y me imagino que a todo el mundo también. Dos por tratar mal a mi ahijado y dejar mucha tarea. Tres por que no se lava el pelo el muy cochino. Cuatro por…

-Gracias Sirius.

-Si si pero tengo algo muy muy importante que añadir y que se que a todos les interesara.

-Si es así sigue.

-Que no se olviden de votar por mi el guapo y galán Sirius Black por el mas guapo gracias-y dicho se transformo en perro y salto hacia el publico antes de que cierta maldición le golpeará proveniente de uno de palcos privados donde se podía admirar dos cabelleras rubias platinadas.

-Noooooo –grito dumbledore al ver que el hechizo impacto en una de las estatuas y le había salido una verruga inmensa y peluda-es bueno ver que no son competitivos ni se promocionan-dijo resignado-que pase Hermione Granger con el siguiente sobre.

Hermione apareció caminando muy calmada desde el lado izquierdo del escenario.

-Aquí tiene señor director-dijo mientras le daba un sobre dorado.

-Gracias y los nominados por el mejor merodeador son… James Potter por…

-Me niego estoy en contra de las travesuras-dijo con aire regañón.

-Esta bien y el otro es Sirius Black otra vez nominado por…

-Que no!... estoy en contra de las travesuras que ese grupito hacia, no se porque me pusieron aquí es mas debería de estar estudiando con permiso-y se fue pero se detuvo se devolvió y dijo-y les recuerdo-miro a todos como si les fuera a castigar-que yo también estoy nominada como la mas bella-dijo poniendo cara angelical y se fue.

-No lo puedo creer jamás lo hubiera esperado de usted señorita Granger-le hablo al viento por que Hermione ya se había marchado-espero que esto de promocionarse sin permiso se termine pronto.

"Llamo a Víktor Krum para que me entregue el nombre de los siguientes nominados"

Entra Víktor con su traje rojo (ese que uso en navidad) caminando muy militarmente y le entrega un sobre verde

-Aquí tiene señorrr.

-Y los nominados como mejor animago son…. (Más música de suspenso) Remus Lupin por…

-Como todos sabrán Rrrrremus no es un animago sin embargo ser licántropo tiene para el sus meritos además clarrro esta que votarrron porrr él

-Pues si y el otro es… Sirius Black… otra vez? Bueno que se le va a ser por…

-Pues porrrr que aparrrentemente es el favorrrito de todos y eso de parrrrecerrse a un grim es pues… bueno.

-Grrrraci quiero decir gracias por tu tan "detallada" explicación Krum.

Este hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

Dumbledore suspiro miro al público se quito los lentes, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se los volvió a poner ( pobre tiene un aire cansado porque será?) miro al público de nuevo y dijo:

-Que pase Severus Snape.

Con su capa negra ondeando detrás de el entro en el escenario con cara de enfado y un sobre morado con puntos amarillos en la mano.

-Aquí tiene-dijo extendiéndole el sobre con una mueca de asco

-Gracias Severus… y los nominados por la categoría del peor vestido son…Rubeus Hagrid por…

-Por tener el tan mal gusto de ir a una audiencia con un abrigo de piel y una corbata amarilla con puntos rojos

-Y Ginny Wesley por…

-Ejem prefiero no comentar nada.

-Si es así pues gracias Severus ya te puedes retirar-este no espero a que se lo dijeran mas veces y se dio la vuelta en retirada-al menos este no se promociono.

Pero era demasiado pronto para hablar. Del mismo lugar de donde desapareció volvió a resurgir miro a todos con odio y dijo.

-Un solo voto de ustedes odiosos magos o muggles y me encargare de que una cola de de tres metros les crezca- y dicho esto se fue.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de un ataque nervioso y tenia un tic en el ojo

-Por que mejor no pediste que votaron por Peter-dijo mientras todo el cuerpo le empezaba a temblar.

Del lado derecho del escenario aparece Molly Wesley con un frasco mediano en la mano y un baso de agua en el otro.

-Molly-le dijo mientras trataba de contener sus tics en el ojo y el hombro-me trajiste tranquilizantes?

-No son solo caramelos de limón y te recomiendo que te comas dos-le dijo al tiempo que sacaba del frasco dos caramelos verdes y se los tendía –a de ser una baja de azúcar

-Pero y el baso con agua?

-O es para el chico de las luces, tiene sed compermiso.

-Lamento lo que acaba de suceder –dijo ya mas calmado- invito a Sibyll Trelawney a que pase por favor.

E hizo su aparición en el escenario la misma con su estrafalaria vestimenta

-Hee Sibyll donde esta el sobre?

-No lo necesito yo se quien serán los nominados mi ojo interior me lo hizo saber hace ya unos cuantos días

-Bien y quienes serán según tu

-No puedo decirlo ayer mismo soñé que estaba aquí junto a usted pero no le decía nada.

La miro con detenimiento, ella lo miro, el la volvió a mirar y grito:

.-EL SOBREEEE!-inmediatamente entro una bruja corriendo con un sobre café en las manos que le entrego a Dumbledore

-Gracias… y los nominados por la categoría del mas feo son… (Si si música suspenso)…Argus Filch por…

-Abre tu ojo interior y podrás adivinar por que y por quién fue nominado.

-Y el otro es… Peter Pettigrew por…

-Sabes soñé que el no iba a ganar me lo dijeron los espíritus

-Si claro lo que tú digas.

Mientras la profesora se marchaba entraron en el escenario Fred y George Wesley ambos contraje negro pero uno con corbata amarillo chichón y el otro con corbata verde flourecente los dos tenían un maletín para cada uno.

-Pero y ustedes que hacen aquí? falta la ultima y mas interesante categoría

-Nosotros vinimos en representación

-De nuestra clienta la

-Realizadora y organizadora de esta entrega.

-Pero y por que? –dijo con una pizca de nerviosismo.

-Por esto- dijo Fred sacando un pergamino largo- me haces los honores George?

-Claro ujum-se aclaro la garganta- leeré el contrato tal y como esta aquí:

"Yo xxxxxx realizadora y organizadora de el concurso Los Merlín De Oro contrato a Albus Dumbledore como presentador del ya mencionado concurso para que se encargue de llevar a cargo la presentación de las categorías sus condiciones y lleve todo el proceso de la manera mas honesta y verdadera posible en las siguientes categorías:

1- El más guapo

2-La más bella

3-El más despeinado

4-El más odioso

5-El mejor merodeador

6-El mejor animago

7-El peor vestido

8-El más feo

-Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante:

9-LA MEJOR PAREJA!

-Así que señor-dijo esta vez Fred- nos parece que no a cumplido al pie de la letra el ya mencionado contrato-tenia un aire eufórico el niño.

-Yo pues….

-Además que en dicho contrato aparece una cláusula que dice así:

"Esta completamente PROIBIDO que el presentador modifique o cambie alguna de las categorías y (o) participe en dichas categorías"

-Debemos decir que esta cláusula de no se aplica para aquellos que han intervenido hasta ahora en el proceso como el señor Sirius Black o la señorita Hermione Granger-dijo George.

-Señor, nuestra representada ha decidido no presentar cargos en su contra, nosotros estuvimos en desacuerdo, por el respeto y aprecio que le tiene pero lo que si pide son disculpas publicas por el desacato del contrato y la suplantación de una de las categorías que usted nombro por:

"El mejor director"

-Yo he yo lo siento de verdad-dijo entre nervioso y preocupado- en ningún momento quise hacer algún daño o bueno algo, lo único que yo quería era-puso cara de estar apunto de ponerse a llorar-era ganar algo! Snif

-Ganar algo? Con todo lo que le están pagando por presentador. Ni siquiera nosotros juntos ganamos lo que usted por estar aquí simplemente hablando y eso que nos pagan bien.

-Si bueno… reconocimiento publico?

-Mas!

-Tranquilo Fred-dijo George- tendrá que disculparlo es que no ha podido hacer ninguna broma desde ayer que nos estábamos preparando para el caso

-Si. Es una lastima que ella no lo quiera llevar a juicio-dijo con aire de tristeza.

-Aja bueno nos vamos-dijo mientras guardaba los papeles en el maletín.

-En cuanto a usted-dijo Fred apuntándole con el dedo- arregle esto y rápido.

El público miraba incrédulo a Dumbledore mientras Fred y George se marchaban.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto, y como ya lo dije me disculpo por haber mentido sobre la ultima categoría pero es que además de que no podía participar sabia que nadie iba a votar por mi aunque sea por error-dijo con cara triste- pero pensándolo bien es verdad que ella me paga muy bien…. Ejem mejor sigamos.

"hemos llegado ya al final de esta la segunda parte de la primera entrega de Los Merlín de Oro y me complace mucho recordarles cuales son los nominados:

El más guapo: Draco Malfoy y Sirius Black

La más bella: Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger

El más despeinado: James y Harry Potter

El más odioso: Severus Snape y Peter Pettigrew

El mejor merodeador: James Potter y Sirius Black

El mejor animago: Remus Lupin y Sirius Black

El peor vestido: Rubeus Hagrid y Ginny Wesley

El más feo: Argus Filch y Peter Pettigrew

-Es ahora mi obligación tratar de enmendar mi error y decirles que si a todo esto aun quieren votar lo pueden hacer por la mejor pareja-dijo en tono resignado-y bueno buena suerte a todos los nominados. Muy buenas noches y gracias por haber venido a la segunda parte de la primero entrega de Los Merlín de Oro-dijo mas animado- yo ya me marcho buenas noches otra vez- de techo bajo el columpio en que había bajado Lockhart se sendo y subió hasta desaparecer.

Fin del cap.

Heee hola como estan todos? Yo muy bien lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me quede sin Internet por casi dos semanas y además me faltaban algunos detalles. Ahora talvez ustedes vean los reviews y digan: pero no concuerda. Pues bien algunos amigos me dieron sus votos ellos de fanfics conocen lo mismo que yo de ingeniería termonuclear sin embargo me lo dieron los muy buenos pero eso si las películas los he obligado a ver.

Ya saben de que va esto por favor dejen sus reviews o nominaciones y me dicen que tal.

Muchas muchísimas gracias ha:

**amintajuliette**

**nanita **

**Artemis Shiro **

**xoxoprincessdillyxoxo**

**Cliodne **

**sary89 **

**martapotter **

**Lor Lupin **

**La Hija Del Viento**

**Y también a todos aquellos que hayan leído a pesar de no dejar sus nominaciones.**

Por cierto que les parecen mis abogados?

**Besos a todos chao.**


End file.
